Bella's Night
by Rachel-fall
Summary: Pure fluff for those of you who love Bella's and Edwards relationship. Bella in the 18th centurie find herself beeing swept of her feet at an elegant banquet by someone she does not expect. Bella Edward


**Well I'm trying something new here.  
Writing about one of the best love stories ever told.  
Please feel free to review and keep checking in 'cause who knows. I might just post one more chapter. **

* * *

The people around me moved with such elegance over the dance floor. They're old ball gowns fit the ancient dance hall as they flew around the room.

My gown wasn't as beautiful as the others but I liked it. It was a strapless white dress. It fit well around my upper body but got wider as it touched my hips and fell all the way to the floor, following me with every step. My hair was taken up in a light bun but nothing more complicated than that. It fit well together.

Walking over the dance floor I caught a glimps of something moving my way. It was enough to make me stop and watch. His golden brown hair, a perfect length and neatly messy. His suit fit in with the feel of the dance and in a strange way kept it all together.

He moved closer, his eyes never leaving mine. When he got close enough I could see that his eyes were a golden brown as well, making me loose all train of thought. The next thing I knew he was standing right in front of me with a warm half smile on his face. I had no idea why he was coming towards me. I knew exactly who he was. My father had warned me that he would be here, the son of his rival and was trouble. All the girls seemed to fall all over him but he never seemed to notice. I had never noticed why they liked him; he was cute but nothing much more than that. Until now. His sweet smile made my brain freeze and my legs shake.

He bowed and it took me a minuet to do the same. His hand reached out asking in silence for a dance and I happily but slowly accepted.  
Our fingers intertwined and his other hand moved to my hip, the sensation was unexplainable. My other hand went up to his shoulder, accidentally brushing his hair, making me blush and him smile again.  
The music started and the only thing I could see was him. His beautiful eyes searching mine, his lips always with a slight curve giving his face a warm glow. Our bodies moved together with each step, our breath becoming the same and our eyes never leaving each other. Though I had never spoken to him I felt as if I knew all about him.

The music slowed down, I knew this was so wrong, I shouldn't disobey my father this way, but I couldn't deny the my feeling right now, it was beyond anything I have felt before.  
I laid my head on his shoulder when he began to slow down. His breath was a quick but in rhythm, he was just a nervous as me, but neither one of us wanted to stop.  
He let go of my hand, I shivered from the loss of contact but he put it on my hip, pulling me closer. My free hand went to the base of his neck, stroking his hair ever so lightly.

I looked up him and he smiled down at me. He turned his head to point to the balcony.  
I just nodded, happy to be with him anywhere.  
He took my hand in his and led me out to the beautiful balcony over looking the garden. A stream of lights covered over every other tree. They were woven on the handles which led down the stairs from the balcony and into the garden.  
My perfect yet unrealistic guy led me down the stairs, hand in hand down to the fountain in the center of the yard.  
He pulled me closer his eyes watching his arms wrap around me ever so gently. Then slowly he looked up, stopping to search my eyes for some kind answer to a silent question.

His face moved closer to mine, my heart became erratic. Our noses touched slightly, both of our eyes closed and his breathe caressed my skin.  
Quietly he started to say my name, over and over, softly and slowly.  
"Bella" he said with his musical voice.

"Edward" I responded as softly as I could.  
"Bella" I heard again and the voice started to change.  
"Bella" the voice started to sound annoying.  
"Bella" I felt myself being shaken and a bright light blinded me.

It had all been a day dream.  
I looked to my right to see Jessica staring at me annoyed.  
I quickly looked away to avoid her seeing me blush only to catch his eye, the one I'd been dream about, sitting right in front of me, normal clothes but with that same crooked smile, as he could see why I was blushing, but he turned around.  
I sighed.  
My dream would not come true soon sadly.

* * *

**Now if I get enough reviews I'll post a secound chapter. **

**Loads of love  
Rachel...xoxo**


End file.
